1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading device.
2. Related Art
There is known a flatbed scanner which is provided with an automatic feeding device (Auto Document Feeder (ADF)) capable of automatically transporting a plurality of documents which are placed on a document tray. The documents which are transported by the ADF sequentially become a reading target. The document tray and the ADF are installed on a cover (a cover for closing a document stand) which is disposed on a main body of the scanner which includes the document stand which is formed of a transparent glass or plastic. The main body and the cover of the scanner are connected by a cable for supplying power from the main body to a cover-side drive unit (the ADF or the like) (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-194485).
The presence of the above-described cable increases the difficulty and the complexity of assembly work of a product. The presence of the cable may be an impeding factor in relation to size reduction, weight reduction, cost reduction, and the like of the product.